Nations of the Southern Continents
Dlantlá Isle Be'ésa, small town Gánga Isle Part of Tsolyáu?? Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Thrreshold of Immanent Glory: The throne of Gánga. Háida Pakála, nation Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Háida Pakála Brethren of Súr, Lord of Death- Assassins. Very good poisoners. Hair style- Ahaving the hair very closely on the temples. Lady Surgá- The most skilled of Lord Súr's 7 sisters. Language- It sounds soft and purring. Lord Súr- Death. Many people who live here are natural Psychic Dampeners. Paodé- Háida Pakálani name for Hmélu. People of these region are known as Pakálani. The minds of most Pakálani are naturally closed to telepathy. Source: The Blue Room Vol 3#386 Haida Pakalani worship their own version of Shiriggayi named Mretten (which, two interpretations removed from Tsolyanu, is becoming quite different): "Known as She Who Strides the Wind, Her symbol is that of two tridents side-by-side, like three fingered hands. It is inscribed ship-bows and guard against Her." Mretten of Haida Pakala is known as She Who Walks Upon the Sea in the nearby Nyemesel Isles, where she is not quite as viciously perceived as in Haida Pakala, and her trident symbol is interpreted as the Two Hands of Mretten. Hlüssuyal, large island Isle of Eyes Isle of Vrá Part of Tsolyáu?? Southern Continent Nasqsál Lands Linyaró, small town Nuróab, small town Ónchash Cháiran, city Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Ónchash Cháiran: A city near the center of the southern continent where some of the Accelerators live with about 2,000 other people. The ancient, automated defense and food/water systems from before the Time of Darkness still operate. Shen, nation Shüggar, small town SSámris Isle Ssrú Gátl Isle Prátu, small city Thayúri Isle Part of Tsolyáu?? Tsoléi, archipelago "Sea of Aishúl" to the west, "Deeps of Teriyál" to the south Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Tsoléi (Lady) A'áya of the Isles- The islander's goddess who is most like Pavár's Avánthe. LoT Chochún of the Isles- Mighty citadel of the fortress overlooking Hólis Town and the harbor. It was built after the Empire of Llyán of Tsámra. It has barrel towers at either end. Hólis Isle- A fishcake: a single, roundish, flat-topped lump; gardens, arbors, and tiny flat fields of Dná-grain checkers the rolling landscape above dolomite cliffs. Holisi wash their fingers in ewers and little bowls before touching food and drink. Hólis Town- Harbor town in Tsoléi Isles has a broad crescent harbor with water that looks like sapphire glass. Hospitality to friends and strangers is an unwritten iron-bound law. Llürúra Isle- The base of the Livyáni Legation in the Tsoléi Isles. Lord Chró of the Isles- The islander's warrior god who is most like Pavár's Karakán. LoT Masháng channel is SE of Hólis Isle. Point Hsé'a on the northern tip of Llürúra Isle. Riruchél (the moon) is filled with the warlike essence of Lord Chró (the Tsoléi equal of Karakán). Sand spiders. They eat out one common pot “like a herd of Hmélu beasts snuffling in a trough.” The Mu'ugalavyáni sailed two Qél (trireme) all the way around Livyánu to Hólis Isle. They worship the Dual Gods of the Two Moons, and magic meanings within names and numbers are central to the Tsoléi faith. LoT Tomkada Islet has many shoals, reefs, sand bars, and fanged rocks. Year King of Llü'ǘr Isle- A person who is treated like royalty for a year then sacrificed so that the yearly fishing is successful. LoT